12022087 EOD X-Ray
Happy L8 Birthday, N8 '1287 NH RK KF Bu and Br' Bu: Happy birthday man! Br: Yeah, you're turning 5 now! NH: Fuck you too. Why are they here? KF: Because I invited them, I can't be the only one here to celebrate with you. NH: So what, did you invite Aaron too? KF: I did, but he didn't show. NH: I don't know if I think that's good or bad anymore. Br: Sometimes I still talk to him. Bu: Does everyone here know him but me? KF: In legacy terms, it's just them. NH: Whatever. KF: Right, this is a day for you! NH: I don't think I've lived a day in my life without stupid shit happening. Bu: I feel that, man. : RK bursts through the door NH: Fuck my life. Bu: What are you doing here. KF: And what are you wearing? RK: German tank hunter gear. Nate, listen to me- Br: From what, 1918? RK: Yes, now shut up. There is going- Bu: Wait you've been travelling back to The Great War, right? I still have the shock trooper armor and MG 08/15. RK: You're welcome, now Nate there's going to be- KF: I'm not really fond of what my country did in that war, but in either world war we've certainly had the best weapons technology. : RK may or may not have drawn her sword RK: Will everyone shut the fuck up, I'll leave you in the snow to bleed! Thank you. Now, Nate, there is going to be an issue with our travelling to 1918 with Tyler. KF: What? RK: As you may have noticed, Team Rainbow is planning a siege on Aki's city-state. Not to even mention how prepared she is, using railgun technology to ourperform any UN counter-terrorist attack. After this attack, she plans to do something with you, Alex and Tyler. I have no idea what, but I do know that this is the reason Aaron is not here. NH: What makes you think she's going to succeed in stopping the United Nations. RK: Some time ago, Dr. Peterson gave me a railgun tech redesigned version of my traditional rifle. With it, it has no arc, no damage loss over time, no effect from the wind and incinerates the target. Imagine what that kind of firepower can do if it is on a fighter jet with heat seeking abilities at three thousand rounds per minute. NH: I imagine a lot of firepower. RK: Include that with the notion that no other country knows of or has this kind of weapons technology. NH: So what does this have to do with our "dates" with Tyler back to 1918? RK: She could dominate the world, join us and ruin history simultaneously. Totalitarian capitalist regimes across the globe with no savior avaliable. Her reckless greed and lust could turn the human race extinct without second thought. NH: Why did you have to tell me now of all times. RK: Because those who deal directly with her are those who need to be informed the most. Simon's assistant is also within conflict of interest for Aki, and I dealt with her certainly. NH: Oh, well then. Bu: What do you know about her, do you really think she'd be interested in time travel? RK: I can recall the countless times she recalls with envy of myself, and then proceeds to fornicate with you. Her anti-hacking skills that she impliments on the Dark Web are like algebra in comparison to what I'm like: calculus. I'm going to hope you would admit I've seen through your lies, or face judgement. KF: You might as well, would you like us all to hear...or even worse, see...what conversations she's talking about? Bu: Uhh... Br: Yes! NH: You both are such idiots. RK: Follow my path, or suffer the ultimate fate of humanity as a possibility. Bu: You know I liked the armor and the MG but I think that's about it for you. : At this point, RK puts a katana-sized gash in Bu RK: You there, 馬鹿すぎるの人! Br: Me? RK: Take him back, as a warning. With this. : a note is handed over in Japanese Br: I can't read that. RK: You're not supposed to, she is. KF: Me? : RK glares at KF KF: Oh, her. RK: You two, get out! : Bu and Br leave NH: Why do you always have to put chaos in my life. RK: Discord is given to me, I simply hand it off. NH: Then who do I give it to. RK: We'll see. KF: Even if it's me, I'll help you with it boo. NH: You're making this awkward, she's technically my ex. RK: Before I forget, お誕生日おめでとう. : RK hands a small box to NH RK: You forgot this in Monte Grappa, persona arditi. NH: I thought I lost it, well fuck me. KF: I'm sad to think you could have ever lost that. NH: Glad Tyler wasn't the one to give that back to me. : NH hugs RK RK: Why are you hugging me. NH: I'm sorry, these photos just means so much to me. RK: Please let me go. NH: Sorry. : end Category:Bypassed Files